


April's Fool

by demaurellant



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: First Kiss, Idiots in Love, M/M, his brain is nothing but eliott, lucas pov, pure fluff, roommates au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23533240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demaurellant/pseuds/demaurellant
Summary: A roommates AU in which Lucas picks the absolute worst day to say how he feels.A (very) belated April Fool's Day fic.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Comments: 12
Kudos: 212





	April's Fool

Falling in love with Eliott had been unexpected but ultimately, Lucas decided, inevitable.  
  
It had all been Idriss' fault; his flatmate had asked whether it would be okay if an old friend of his crashed on their sofa for a couple of weeks after breaking up with his girlfriend and, without putting much thought into it, Lucas had agreed. He had, after all, met the vast majority of Idriss' friends already and had gotten along with them well enough and, besides, between his studies at university and his part time job Lucas was out of the house enough that things shouldn't have ended up feeling too crowded. It would be simple. Idriss would get somebody else to annoy in the mornings, the irritatingly cheerful morning person that he was, and Lucas would be able to sleep in and rack up some good karma for doing a good deed all at the same time. Or so he thought until one Eliott Demaury walked in and Lucas decided that the universe just wanted to have a laugh at his expense.  
  
Since coming out in high school Lucas had had plenty of time to contemplate what his ideal type was, mostly through the badgering of his three best friends who seemed determined to prove how accepting they were by trying to act like his wingmen every time they went out, but he had never really found himself settling on anything. Each time Arthur or Bas, both of whom seemed to find the task of checking out men far more enjoyable than Lucas had expected, had pointed somebody out with increasing desperation he had merely hummed non-committally at best (generally Arthur's choice) or screwed up his nose at worst (almost always Bas' choice).  
  
To appease them and also to stop Mika, a former flatmate who still turned up once a week or so with a bottle of wine and the need for gossip, from not-so-subtly swiping through grindr in front of him and pointing out people he thought looked 'interesting' Lucas had gone on a few dates with a variety of different men but he had never felt half of what he had grown up expecting. There were no fireworks. No heart feeling like it was about to burst out of his chest. He had come to accept that either there was something wrong with him or that books and television were exaggerating when they detailed those cliche eyes-meeting-and-the-whole-world-stopping scenarios.  
  
Until Eliott. His world had definitely stopped then.  
  
As it turned out his type was just very, very specific. His type was tall, with messy hair, piercing eyes and the type of wide smile that forced his own lips to mirror it whilst simultaneously making him weak at the knees. His type was sensitive, artistic and could rant about film or art for hours if given free rein. His type went out and brought croissants in the morning, always did his fair share of the dishes and was just as happy to stay in with a movie as he was to be the host of a house party. There might well have only been one of his type in the entire world and it just so happened that he slept on Lucas' sofa.  
  
Of course the dreaded 'L' word was not something that Lucas had considered right off the bat. At first he had thought that it was just a crush and that it would fade once the initial novelty had worn off and he spent more time with him. There was no way that someone that attractive didn't come with some kind of drawback. Nature needed some kind of balance, after all. Maybe he would rude. Maybe he would have done something cruel to get his girlfriend to break up with him. Maybe he would be boring or self-centered or, god forbid, a homophobe who would be disgusted by Lucas.  
  
But no, he should have realised that Idriss wouldn't have had him as a friend if that was the case and that, if anything, the more time Lucas spent with him the more he came to realise that whatever deity had designed Eliott they had certainly not been holding back at the time. He was sweet and kind, good at both listening and giving advice, and had even kept things going with Lucille longer than he should probably have done because he was afraid of causing her pain. He could talk about his favourite topics with an enviable energy and passion but was self-aware enough not to go overboard and always made sure to bring the conversation back around or to ask questions of his own.  
  
Even the things that _could_ have been considered flaws and which Lucas would absolutely not have stood for in anyone else sharing his living space – his inability to cook and apparent lack of desire to learn despite being an otherwise fully functioning adult, the mess that he left around whenever he was working on one of his paintings and that Lucas would find himself cleaning up just so he would have somewhere to sit down in his own home, his godawful music that he liked to play at inappropriately loud volumes, his backwards way of protecting people by shutting them out sometimes - just made him seem all that more endearing. By the time Idriss had moved out a couple of months later to live with his long-term girlfriend (leaving his room to Eliott because '' _why bother going through the effort of finding anyone else when you guys already get along so well?_ '') Lucas knew that he was in deep. Way deep.  
  
\--  
  
“I'm just saying-” Eliott declared, waving an arm exaggeratedly like he always did whenever he got too involved in what he was talking about and sending a scattering of ash down onto the floor from the lit joint that he was holding. They were both sat on the same sofa, almost mirror images of each other, both at either end but with their bodies turned towards each other and one of their arms stretched out along the back so that they could almost touch. “-that if I was to be reincarnated I'd definitely want to come back as a raccoon.”  
  
The mental image that immediately sprang to mind at that was equal parts adorable and disturbing and Lucas couldn't help the laugh that was startled out of him. Nevertheless he bit down on his lower lip and shook his head slightly as he tried to sound more serious, “Eliott, they dig through trash. They have _rabies._ ”  
  
“Not all of them!” Eliott responded with the same kind of passion as when he was debating films. “And you can't tell me you wouldn't go diving head first into the bin at that kebab shop you and Yann always go to.”  
  
“Yes, well, I suppose it would be more appetizing than your cooking.”  
  
Lucas could see Eliott's lips twitching slightly against the urge to smile, his eyes bright and his cheeks slightly flushed, and these were definitely his favourite nights of the week. When they would put aside some time just to hang out with each other and watch movies, smoke a joint, play video games or just generally talk about whatever nonsense happened to jump into their heads. No worrying about studying or work or whose turn it was to clean the bathroom.  
  
“Well okay then mister know-it-all what do you think I'd be then?”  
  
And Lucas rolled his eyes because he didn't even need to think about it. The fluffy hair. The eager to please attitude. The boundless energy.  
  
“A puppy,” He responded promptly and then, to be more specific, “A pomeranian.”  
  
Eliott looked so suitably outraged that Lucas couldn't help but laugh again, this time not even bothering to try and stifle it. There was a moment or two when Eliott tried to hold his expression, which just made Lucas laugh all the harder, but as was inevitable he eventually cracked and joined in as well. He threw his head back, entire body shaking with the force of his laughter, and his eyes crinkled up until they almost disappeared. It took them several minutes to calm down because each time they met each other's eyes they would start laughing again but eventually the sound died away and they were just left grinning stupidly at each other and, yeah, Lucas definitely loved him.  
  
And sometimes... just sometimes Lucas wondered whether Eliott felt the same. Like in times like these when rather than just hand the joint over for him to take a hit he would reach out and hold it for him, close enough that if Lucas pursed his lips just slightly he would be able to touch Eliott's fingers. Lucas would reach up and circle his own around Eliott's wrist to 'hold him steady' and Eliott's eyes would meet his own with a soft and hazy but nonetheless overwhelming intensity. But then just before the moment stretched too long, just before it reached the point where it could no longer be considered just a casual glance, Eliott would blink a couple of times and his eyes would dart to the side before he settled back onto his own side of the sofa.  
  
Taking a hit of his own Eliott leaned back completely so that his head rested against the back of the sofa, exhaling the smoke up towards the ceiling in a slow stream. The room was only lit by the one lamp, for they had been planning on watching a movie before they had gotten sidetracked by talking, and he was sat directly in the line of it. The picture that he made, the long column of his neck exposed and his skin bathed gold as hazy smoke drifted down around him made Lucas' mouth go dry and his heart squeeze painfully inside of his chest. It was perfect. _Eliott_ was perfect. Everything was perfect and Lucas was going to say it. Going to say that he loved him. He had just opened his mouth when Eliott's phone suddenly received a string of messages that had it buzzing against the coffee table like a swarm of angry bees and Eliott handed him the joint before he leaned forward to pick it up, thrown sharply back into gloom, and the moment was gone.  
  
“Shit,” Eliott muttered under his breath as he scrolled through his messages, thumbs quickly dancing over the keypad as he typed out some kind of response. “I forgot I told the guys I'd meet them tonight.”  
  
The bloom of warmth inside of Lucas faded but he managed to swallow down the rising bitterness in order to give a carefree shrug in response to Eliott's rueful smile. Way back when Eliott had first moved in properly they had agreed that – beyond a cursory heads up if they weren't going to be home for the night - each of them were free to come and go as they wanted and they both took advantage of that. Their social circles overlapped slightly and had started to become more so the longer they lived together but in general they still had their own lives. Lucas still went out frequently with the boys or met the girl squad for coffee and Eliott would meet with his old friends from high school or his work colleagues. It was how things worked.  
  
“Guess we'll have to revisit this conversation another time,” Lucas said, leaning forward to stub the joint out in the ashtray that sat on the cushion between them. “Maybe even get around to actually starting a movie.”  
  
Eliott's mouth tightened slightly, the corners tilting downwards a fraction, and it looked like he wanted to say something but then the phone in his hand buzzed again and his attention was dragged back down to it. Muttering a handful of choice curses under his breath Eliott hauled himself of the sofa and disappeared into his bedroom.  
  
It was barely even five minutes later before he reappeared, juggling with trying to carry his shoes and shove his phone and wallet in his pocket at the same time, and Lucas took the opportunity to look him up and down. Gone were the sweats and t-shirt, replaced instead with a crisp navy blue button up and black jeans, rolled just once at the ankles. There was an artfully ripped hole in the knees of them that Lucas wanted to stick a finger into to feel the skin beneath.  
  
“You look fancy,” He noted partly to distract himself from that line of thought and partly because, well, he did. Obviously Eliott was able to make anything and everything look like it had just come straight off the runway but ordinarily when he went out it was in jeans, whatever random shirt he had pulled from the wardrobe and his trusty jacket. “Going somewhere nice?”  
  
“No, just the usual bar.” Eliott gave a huff of slightly sardonic laughter and, having managed to wrestle himself into one shoe, he paused just briefly to glance up at Lucas. “But Idriss and Sofiane said tonight is a mission. Said that it's been long enough since I broke up with Lucille that they're going to find me someone new if it kills them.”  
  
The words felt like a solid weight being dropped directly on his chest and Lucas was somewhat surprised that he was actually able to suck in a breath around them. He supposed he had taken for granted the fact that Eliott hadn't seemed interested in dating anyone for the time being but now a chill ran through his body. Somebody else was going to take Eliott's time? Somebody else was going to make him laugh? Somebody else was going to be able to freely touch him in all of the ways Lucas didn't dare? The tightness in his chest intensified until it felt like his heart was going to burst.  
  
“Please don't.”  
  
Maybe it was the weed loosening his tongue. Maybe it was the fact that Lucas had been so close to saying how he felt. Whatever it was the words had come tumbling out of his mouth before he was able to stop them.  
  
“I really like you. Please don't find somebody else.”  
  
There was a dull thud as Eliott fumbled and dropped the shoe he had been trying to put on and then they were staring at each other, Eliott with his eyes wide and his mouth slightly open and Lucas with his breath coming short and fast and his heart pounding like he had just run a marathon. It seemed to stretch for an eternity but just as Lucas was preparing to speak again, to try and dispel the restless itch beneath his skin, Eliott was suddenly looking away. A flash of emotion crossed his face far too quickly for Lucas to catch and he breathed in sharply through his nose.  
  
“God, Lucas, you almost got me!” There was an odd note to Eliott's voice that Lucas wasn't able to determine because in the next moment Eliott was forcing out a little chuckle and continuing on in a slightly more cheerful tone, “My boss almost gave me a heart attack this morning, he sent me a text telling me I was late for work, and I'm gonna guess Idriss will put something disgusting in the drinks at some point.”  
  
Lucas merely blinked stupidly at him for a moment whilst his brain struggled to connect these seemingly irrelevant and wildly disjointed statements but then he just so happened to glance up and, over Eliott's shoulder, he caught sight of the calendar that hung in the kitchen. The one that Eliott had turned over to a new month that very morning.  
  
 _April 1 st.  
  
_Eliott thought it was a prank.  
  
“No, I-”  
  
Lucas started to protest but his voice was weak and he couldn't get his words in order fast enough before Eliott had managed to retrieve his fallen shoe and was retreating towards the entryway. As the front door closed with a definitive snap Lucas slumped back down against the sofa cushions, pressing the heels of his palms against his eyes with a groan.  
  
Great.  
  
–  
  
Lucas wasn't sure at what point he had fallen asleep but he definitely had because the next thing he was aware of was being shaken awake. He blinked his eyes open and thought briefly that he was imagining things because Eliott was leaning over him, one hand braced against the back of the sofa and the other hovering just above Lucas' shoulder. Lucas wriggled until he was actually able to sit upright, knocking into Eliott's hand as he did so which was definitely very solid and therefore very real. The confusion must have been evident on his face because Eliott's expression curled into a lopsided, slightly sad looking smile.  
  
“Sorry, it's just I know how much you hate sleeping on the sofa.”  
  
Indeed there was already a faint crick in Lucas' neck which he reached up to rub absently, stifling a yawn as he did so. The haze of sleep was still heavy over him after having being pulled so suddenly out of it but even through it something felt off and it only took a quick look around before Lucas realised what it was. It was still dark outside the window and the television was still running, having only just reached the credits of the movie Lucas had put on and consequently fallen asleep in front of, which meant that it couldn't even have been two hours since Eliott had left.  
  
“Wait, what are you doing back so early?”  
  
To Lucas' surprise Eliott looked a little embarrassed, a faint blush tingeing his cheeks just visible in the room's dim light, and he pulled his shoulders up in a shrug, at the same time hunching the rest of his body inwards like he always did when he was feeling uncomfortable.  
  
“I just wasn't feeling it,” He muttered, rocking backwards and forwards on his heels a little and not quite meeting Lucas' eye. That definitely didn't sound like Eliott – who usually loved spending time with his friends – and so Lucas raised an eyebrow and fixed him with what his friends had dubbed his 'no bullshit' stare until Eliott sighed and clarified, “I wasn't feeling hooking up with anyone.”  
  
Realistically there were plenty of reasons why Eliott might have felt that way – too tired, not in the mood, didn't see anybody that caught his eye - but that didn't stop Lucas' heart from skipping several beats and making what felt like a desperate bid to escape his chest. He swallowed hard with an audible click and aimed for what he hoped was a casual, “Oh yeah?”  
  
He wasn't entirely sure how successful he was in keeping the relief out of his voice but there must have been something because Eliott's gaze flicked to him for the briefest of moments before resuming what was clearly a very important inspection of the carpet.

“They've been badgering me about it for weeks so I thought I could maybe... I thought it would be good to distract myself for a bit.” Eliott's words were actually directed towards the floor and he was still hunched in that slightly defensive posture but he seemed to gain more confidence from that than actually looking at Lucas. “And then you said... well, you said _that_. And I know it was just a joke and that you could never... but I couldn't get it – _you_ – out of my head and the thought of you being here all alone after I ditched you I-”  
  
Lucas was fairly sure that he stopped breathing somewhere in the middle of Eliott's words and he must have died and gone to heaven without realising it because that was the only explanation as to what was happening. There was absolutely no way Lucas was hearing the kind of words he had only dreamed of coming from _Eliott_ of all people. Except his lungs were burning and when he exhaled in a sudden rush he could feel his heartbeat pounding in his ears and what felt like a livewire was burning beneath his skin. He was still alive and he was still in front of an Eliott who very much sounded like he felt the same way that Lucas did.  
  
“Eliott-” He interrupted with a calmness that he definitely did not feel. They were in a similar position as when Eliott had left earlier and Lucas could still see the kitchen over Eliott's shoulder, though this time his focus was not on the calendar but on the clock beside it. “-it's 12:05.”  
  
Eliott's mouth was still slightly open from his previous rambling but at Lucas' words his head lifted up again and he snapped it closed. He rocked back on his heels again and rubbed at the back of his neck, clearing his throat awkwardly, “Right. Yeah. Of course. It's late and I just woke you up so you must be... I'll uh... I'll let you get some sleep and-”  
  
Lucas rolled his eyes and took a step closer, which Eliott tracked warily with a look of confusion on his face, and merely raised his voice to continue as though Eliott hadn't spoken.  
  
“That means it's now April 2nd,” He said slowly, enunciating each word carefully like he was talking to a small child. The confusion marring Eliott's expression was still very much evident but a faint glimmer of hope and anticipation was beginning to enter his eyes, something which only increased when Lucas reached out and gently curled his fingers around Eliott's wrists. “And I still really like you.”  
  
Eliott whipped his hands out of Lucas' hold so quickly that he didn't even get a chance to register it before they were grasping his face and he lunged forward so suddenly that for an insane moment Lucas thought he was about to get headbutted in the face. Instead Eliott pressed their foreheads together, so close that Lucas could see his own reflection in Eliott's eyes which were wide with wonder. “Me too, god, for the longest time. I want to kiss you. Is that... I mean, can I?”  
  
Lucas could feel the words against his lips, tingling warmth that spread through the rest of his body, and he couldn't help rolling his eyes because of course Eliott would be the type of person to ask for permission before kissing someone for the first time the sweet, considerate, loveable _idiot_.  
  
“Yes, you idi-”  
  
There wasn't much of an opportunity for Lucas to finish his sentence but he found that he didn't actually care that much, not when Eliott had all but thrown himself forward to press their lips together with a force that nearly knocked him off his feet. Nor did he care that Eliott was smiling so widely that it wasn't actually much of a kiss at all because all that really mattered was the solid warmth of him, the addicting smell, the dizzying realisation that this man felt the same way about him. Lucas slid his arms up to drape over Eliott's shoulders at the same time that Eliott slid his own down to wrap around Lucas' middle, holding him tight like he thought he might suddenly disappear. So tightly, in fact, that it wasn't the kiss that was making Lucas feel breathless and he was forced to pull back.  
  
“Are you actually trying to crack a rib?”  
  
“Sorry,” Eliott responded but he didn't sound particularly apologetic and his iron hold only loosened a fraction. “I just keep thinking what if Idriss did actually put something in my drink and I'm really just hallucinating all of this whilst drunk in a ditch somewhere? There's no way I could get this lucky so I'm making the most of it.”  
  
Part of Lucas really wanted to laugh at that but the other part – the noble part, the compassionate part, the part that was hopelessly head over heels in love – knew exactly how that felt and so his expression softened instead. He brushed a hand across Eliott's cheek before curling it around the nape of his neck, stroking at the soft strands of hair there. “I'm pretty sure _I'm_ the one that's supposed to be saying that. This is all I've wanted for a long time.”  
  
Another blush coloured Eliott's cheeks – which Lucas found himself really wanting to touch until it occurred to him that there wasn't anything stopping him anymore - and he was biting down on his lower lip in order to stifle a smile but even so he shook his head stubbornly. “Not as long as me.”  
  
And, honestly, Lucas hadn't expected their first fight to happen so quickly nor had he thought it would be about who had liked who the longest but he was not about to lose when he had spent so many weeks pining. Drawing himself up as imperiously as he could when he was still being crushed against Eliott's chest he threw out his next words like a poker player slamming down a winning hand, “I've known it since the day you first arrived.”  
  
“Yeah?” There was no mistaking the pleased note in Eliott's voice but that didn't stop him from responding with the same kind of vigour, “Well I've known it since I saw you at Idriss' birthday. Why do you think I agreed to sleep on a damn sofa for weeks?”  
  
Idriss' birthday? That had been at least six months ago. It seemed impossible because he would definitely have been able to remember if Eliott had been there. Though, to be fair, Lucas had spent the vast majority of the time drinking with the boys or dancing with the girls and not paying an awful lot of attention to the rest of his surroundings. The thought that Eliott had been there the whole time if he had just bothered to look around a little more...  
  
Eliott looked slightly smug at having rendered Lucas momentarily speechless and the whole situation was so absurd that all they had to do was just meet each other's eye before they both dissolved into laughter, leaning against each other for support. He could feel the vibrations of Eliott's laughter through his own body and he simultaneously felt like he was either going to float away or spontaneously combust.  
  
“Are we seriously arguing about this right now?” He eventually managed to gasp out.  
  
“No,” Said Eliott in a faux solemn voice, “Because you're going to accept that I won and then I'm going to kiss you again.”  
  
Lucas' indignant little huff was caught by Eliott's lips as he leaned close again and any further protest he might have had fizzled out. Eliott didn't slam them together this time, instead pressing their lips together far more softly. He also finally released his hold around Lucas' middle to cup his cheeks, thumbs stroking reverently back and forth across his skin with a feather light touch that sent shivers directly down his spine.  
  
Sliding his own hands to Eliott's waist he kept them there for a moment before pushing them upwards just slightly so that Eliott's shirt rose up and there was a warm strip of skin for Lucas to smooth his fingers over. Eliott's breath hitched slightly at the touch and the next press of their lips was a little bit harder, enough that Lucas automatically opened his mouth a little. Eliott tasted a little bit like smoke and whatever he had had to drink at the bar but mostly he was sweet and warm and Lucas eagerly breathed in everything that was given to him. The hold that Eliott had on his face had also tightened slightly and he used the grip to tilt his head back, kissing him slowly and deeply in a way that made his toes curl. Lucas' heart was racing and his entire body felt like it was tingling and he knew that nothing nothing _nothing_ was ever going to compare to this moment.  
  
For the second time that night interruption came in the form of Eliott's phone, once again beginning to buzz with incoming messages, only this time Lucas could feel it from where they were pressed so closely together. Eliott made a groan of annoyance directly into Lucas' mouth – reverberating through him in a way that he was absolutely going to have to recreate at another point in time – but he made no other attempt to acknowledge it. At least not until Lucas reached up and started prodding him in the chest at which point he pulled back a little, though only enough that he could speak against Lucas' lips.  
  
“It's probably just Idriss or Sofiane.”  
  
As difficult as it was to ignore the lure of sinking back into the kiss Lucas twisted his head away and, when that failed to do anything other than prompt Eliott to start pressing kisses to his jawline instead, he pushed his hand a little harder against Eliott's chest.  
  
“What? Why?”  
  
Forced to reluctantly put a little space between them Eliott's hands slipped from his face, though only to drape over his shoulders instead. Chewing on his lower lip he shrugged a little sheepishly as he said, “I may have neglected to tell them that I was going home.”  
  
Another round of angry buzzing came from Eliott's pocket and with a frustrated sigh he reached down to retrieve his phone. There were two missed calls in the notifications – one from each of his friends – and even as he held it two text messages came pinging in.  
  
 _Duuuude, where are you?  
  
_ _We just spotted someone you might like.  
  
_ Eliott fumbled with the phone, nearly dropping it in his haste to tilt the screen away, like he didn't want Lucas to be reminded but Lucas merely shook his head. Carefully he reached up and slipped the phone from Eliott's fingers and then, keeping a close eye on Eliott to make sure it was okay, unlocked the phone and navigated to the messages in order to type out a response.  
  
 _No need. Already got him._  
  
Without waiting for the barrage of messages that were no doubt about to come through Lucas tossed the phone towards the couch where it bounced amongst the cushions before turning around and grabbing Eliott's hands, placing them back on his hips with a wicked grin.

“Now, where were we?”


End file.
